Tolian Soran
Dr. Tolian Soran is the main antagonist of the film Star Trek Generations. He is a deranged El Aurian scientist who wishes to return to the energy ribbon known as the Nexus. He almost succeeds, but is thwarted by Captains Jean-Luc Picard and James T. Kirk. He is portrayed by British actor Malcolm McDowell. History 23rd Century He was a scientist who was one of hundreds of refugees after The Borg attacked his homeworld, including killing his wife and children. He was on a transport named the SS Lakul to mutual territory when they encountered an energy ribbon known as The Nexus to which is a gateway to a realm which all desires and hopes are realized, basically Heaven. It's gravity was holding the Lakul and another transport ship in it's grasp. They were rescued by the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B on it's maiden voyage. They were only able to save 47 out of hundreds who died on those ships, but only thanks to retired Starfleet captain, James T. Kirk's quick thinking. While the Enterprise was stuck in the ribbon, Soran and many of the other refugees wanted to desperately go back to their ships to get back to the ribbon. Though Soran and the others were saved, the rescue mission seemingly cost Kirk his life. 24th Century Returns to the Ribbion Nearly 80 years later, Soren tried to get back to the ribbon for he was still obsessed. He tried everything he could think of to return to the ribbon. Though he finally found a way. First he had to make a pact with two treacherous Klingon women, The Duras sisters, Lursa and B'Etor. The deal was to help him out in exchange for a trilithium weapon, one with the power to destroy an entire solar system. However, the station Soren was working on was attacked by Romulans who were looking for their missing trilithirm. The USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D at the station, but arrived to late to save much of the crew. However, they did not get their weapon. Soren would later return to the station and launched the weapon at a star, destroying the system. The sun going nova made a shockwave which pushed the course of the Nexus ribbon. He was later picked up by the Duras sisters. Jean-Luc Picard and Data figured out his next move. He was going to destroy the Veridian star, which would destroy the system. The result of the explosion was going to push it toward an uninhabited would known as Veridian III, however it was going to destroy another planet, Veridian IV which had 230,000,000 humanoids living on it's surface. Picard beamed down to Veridian III to try to reason with him, but to no success. After he lost in a fight with Soren, the weapon was launched and it destroyed the sun and the system, which only because of the ribbon pulling them in, Picard and Soren were the only survivors. Death Picard emerged from the Ribbon at some point before he fought Soren and brought James T. Kirk with him. While Kirk fought Soren, Picard sabotaged the weapon's launcher. But Soren killed James T. Kirk. However Soren was killed by Jean-Luc when the launcher exploded. Category:Star Trek Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Obsessed Category:Tragic Villain Category:Mass Murderer Category:Cataclysm Category:Destroyers Category:Conspirators Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Sociopaths Category:Old Villains Category:Fighter Category:Nihilists Category:Torturer Category:Kidnapper Category:Deal Makers Category:Gunmen Category:Neutral Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Male Villains Category:Delusional Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil Genius Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Doctors